Chrono
Origin Kali was born into a life of wealth and greatness. Her father was a well respected and great engineer who helped many with his fantastic inventions. Her mother was the leading scientist for the world's scientist comity that worked towards making the world great again using their amazing minds. Her older brother was a world renowned chef and her younger sister was a famous actress. But Kali was never very good at anything. She wasn't overly beautiful, she wasn't a genius, she wasn't a good cook, she wasn't an artist... She was just. Average. But she always strived to be like her family. To be great and would help make a difference in the world, but she never could. One day, she tried to help her father with one of his new inventions. He called it a 'Time Machine', but she thought he had gone mad from all the inventing. But, she still helped him on his 'Time Machine'. But it all went horribly wrong. The machine exploded in a ball of energy and the two were blasted back. Her father awoke 6 hours later, in the ruins of his workshop. He looked around to find Kali, but saw no sign of her. He looked all over the house, in search of his daughter, but found no trace. Not even a hair. What he didn't know, was Kali had been thrown into the physical manifestation of time itself. She could do nothing, but wait and saw time literally fly by. She watched and saw the Black Plague, The Renaissance, The Austria-Ottoman Wars, The French Revolution, The battle of Waterloo, The American Civil War, World War One, World War Two, The Chinese Civil War, The assassination of JFK, 9/11 and The Syrian Civil War, to name a few of the historic events she witnessed. She watched time pass and eventually arrived in the year 2016. She was disorientated and confused. One minute, she had been in 1786 London, and now was in 2016 Aik City. She wasn't ready for what lay ahead, but felt very strange and out of place. Not just because she was wearing a very different attire to those around her, but she was unable to focus and felt herself slipping from reality. She slowly descended into madness. She drifted through time without protection or any idea of what to do and the result was a terrible effect on her psyche. But not only had it caused her to descend into madness, she could also manipulate time itself. She could slow it down, speed it up, travel through it and even stop it completely. But she had no control over these powers and many of them required energy which she didn't have, meaning she couldn't stop or travel through time easily. But with her powers, she committed numerous crimes, claiming that she is the Time Goddess known as Chrono and all should bow down and worship her. When the Super Alliance learned of this, they instantly prevent any more attacks and crimes from her, but she was very, very powerful. Many heroes were stopped in their tracks due to her ability to slow down time, but, as The Blur and Accelerate moved faster than anything on the planet, they were able to take her down and put her in a very special cell in the 'Maximum Security Prison For The Super Powered'. She remained in her cell for 3 years, until their was a minor glitch, which she used to her advantage. Archwave drained the city of power and absorbed the energy, which caused the electro gates keeping her in her cell to flicker and shut off completely for a split second... But that was all she needed. She now roams free, and although she hasn't committed any major crimes, she is very likely to. She is a high value enemy, notify The Blur or other the other mentors if she is found. Powers Slow Time Chrono can slow time extremely, even to the extent that a millisecond will last 10 seconds Time Travel Chrono can create breaches in time that allows her to travel anywhere in time, whether it be forward or back. Freeze Time Chrono can freeze time completely and will remain that way until her Huon energy is used up. Weaknesses - Chrono can only use her powers when she has Huon energy, which is the radiation that time leaves behind. This radiation is harmless and completely invisible to human beings, but Chrono uses it to power her abilities. - Her ability to travel through time and freeze it uses a lot of Huon energy, this is why she rarely uses these abilities as the further she travels or the longer she keeps time frozen, the more energy it uses up.